dcshgfandomcom-20200222-history
Transcripts/Meet the Cheetah
song playing :cheering :Girl: If you keep vaulting like that, we might actually win gold this year. :Barbi: Well, it wasn’t me who fell on the uneven bars. :Coach: Nice work, Barbi. Maybe your cleanest vault yet. :Barbi: Good. Then, if it’s settled, and I’m captain again, let’s get one thing clear... :Coach: Hang on. I think there’s one more girl. Diana Prince. :Barbi: Ugh, the new girl. :Diana: Lift me, Boreas. Let your wintery breath keep me aloft. :Coach: Prince! :Diana: exhales :cheering :Coach: Maybe we should have co-captains this year. :Barbi: What? Absolutely not! :Coach: Okay. Congratulations, Prince! You’re the new team captain. :cheering and applauding :Girl: Oh, yay! :Barbi: growl :Woman: Nice job, Barbi. Not too often you see a hundred percent in AP Calculus, is what I’d be saying if it weren’t for Diana over here. A hundred and two percent. Incredible! That’s a new school record. :applauding :Barbi: growl Hello, everyone! Pool party at my house! :Girl: Sorry, Barbi, we’re gonna stay and help Diana decorate for the dance. :Diana: Join us. There will be camaraderie and merriment. :Girl: Diana’s the best at merriment. :Girl 1: And she’s totally gonna show us her dance moves. :Girl 2: And she’s bringing-- :Girl 3: Oh, my gosh! Diana’s so great! :chatter :Barbi: growl scream :Barbi: screaming :Barbi: groan Nice try, Daddy. grunt Too quick. Too humane. Too humorous. Diana Prince, little miss perfect, well, I’ve got the perfect curse for the perfect girl. Woe to she in Cheetah’s path, for she shall feel the Cheetah’s wrath, by claw and fang, and with spite and hate, swift as wind, she’ll seal your fate! grunt :clinks :Barbi: Useless thing. :Diana: It is with great excitement I anticipate sharing what the decorating committee has done. :Babs: And it is with great excitement I anticipate the dance! :Karen: But I don’t know how to dance. :Diana: Fear not, young Karen, for I possess dance moves that are rich with fleek. You’re welcome to study them. :Babs: sings ♪ Oh, yeah, oh, yeah ♪ :♪ We’re gonna tear it up :On Friday night ♪ gasp :Kara: Looks like someone already "tore it up." :rumbling :Jessica: That isn’t funny, Kara. :Kara: Instead of cutting a rug, they cut the posters. :Jessica: No, I mean, it’s literally not funny. :Kara: Maybe... Maybe the dance shouldn’t have booked a band that shreds so hard. :Diana: Hmm. :Jessica: Kara! :rumbling :opens :Diana: gasp :growls :growling :Diana: gasp :rumbling :Kara: Guys, we better hurry before people think they’ve slashed the ticket prices. :Jessica: Kara! :Diana: scream :Jesica: gasp Diana? What happened? Who did this to you? :Diana: I don’t know. Something knocked into me. It came from nowhere. :Babs: gasp Don’t you see? Clearly, someone is suffering from having their status quo upended by Diana’s arrival in Metropolis, and their crippling insecurity most likely caused by absentee parenting, and a lack of proper modeling in childhood, has unleashed a horrible ancient curse that has manifested itself in the form of some weird cat beast that’s now stalking the perceived enemy which is Diana! pants There’s a monster on the loose! :Jessica: Then we have to get you somewhere safe. :Kara: It ain’t Diana that needs protecting. :Diana: Whatever it is could be perilous to everyone here. We must find a way to evacuate our fellow students without causing them distress. :rings :gasp :screaming :Jessica: What happened to "no distress"? :Kara: Worked, didn’t it? :Diana: Come, girls. Let the hunt begin. :crackling :gasp :Diana: We have much territory to cover. Let us split ourselves. :Kara: Split up. :Diana: Yes, that. :meows :Jessica: gasp Oh, thank goodness. It’s only a cat. Come on out, kitty-kitty. :meows :Jessica: gasp gasp :rumbling :tones beeping :Babs: That’s weird. gasp gulp gasp gasp scream :growling :screams :rumbling :Zee: gasp gasp :growls :Zee: scream :growls :Zee: scream :opens and closes :Kara: Forget it, whatever you are. I have infrared vision, sucka. :growls :Kara: grunt You think you’re fast? Well, I’m fast, too. grunt :Zee: Ha! Oh! gasp Oh. :Barbi: growls :Zee: scream :Karen: Zatanna? :rumbling :Karen: gasp gasp Oh, no. :growling :heavily :Karen: Phew! Okay. Okay, okay. Phew! Hero time! scream gasp :growls :rumbling :Karen: scream :growls :Diana: Get away from her, you... :growling :Diana: gasp Cheetah? :Karen: grunt :growling :Diana: grunting grunt :Barbi: growls :Diana: gasp grunt :Barbi: panting :Diana: yells Well, Cheetah, it appears cats don’t always land on their-- gasp gasp :Barbi: groan :Diana: gasp :Barbi: Diana, stay away. The monster... :Diana: The Cheetah is gone, Barbi. You’re safe now. :Barbi: Oh, Diana, this is all my fault. I released the Cheetah. :Diana: gasp You, why? :Barbi: Because... I was jealous of you. :Diana: You needn’t be. One person’s success does not preclude another’s. Jealousy is a green-eyed monster that will consume you if you do not let it go. :Barbi: You’re right, Diana. I’m sorry. :clattering :Diana: The Cheetah. :Barbi: Go, Diana. I’m fine. Just go. :Diana: gasp Supergirl? :Babs: She can’t hear you. :Zee: She’ll be fine. In about seven hours. What about the monster? :Diana: She’s escaped, for now, but surely, we will face her another day. :Barbi: grunt Let go of the green-eyed monster, eh, Diana? And why would I ever want to let go of this? maniacally